The proposed instrument will be the central analytical tool for the glycomics profiling in several NIH projects focused on infection and disease diagnosis. The instrument includes an integrated nanoflow liquid chromatography device with a quadrupole time-of-flight (Q-TOF) mass analyzer. The instrument is similar to an existing instrument that is on loan in the Principal Investigator's laboratory. The new instrument will include tandem MS capability for online structural analysis. The proposed instrument will be used to analyze oligosaccharides and determine their structures in highly complicated biological mixtures. Projects that the instrument will be used for include: (1) The determination of O-glycans in stomach mucin to determine the site of interaction with Helicobacter pylori;Serum glycan biomarkers for early detection of H. pylori-associated gastric cancer (Dr. Jay Solnick, School of Medicine), (2) The effect of prebiotics and probiotics in necrotizing enterocolitis (Dr. Mark Underwood, School of Medicine), (3) The profiling of oligosaccharides by nanoLC Chip/Q-TOF mass spectrometry (Dr. Carlito Lebrilla, Department of Chemistry and School of Medicine), (4) Mass spectrometry identification of molecular complexes in cell lysates and "hit compounds" (Dr. Xiangdong Zhu, Department of Physics), (5) The search of glycans markers for disease (Dr. Kit Lam, School of Medicine), (6) The analysis of products and intermediates in multiple-enzyme reactions (Dr. Xi Chen, Department of Chemistry), and (7) The design and synthesis of chemotherapeutics (Dr. Jacqueline Gervay-Hague, Department of Chemistry). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A nanoflow liquid chromatography time-of-flight mass spectrometry instrument with an integrated microchip separation device is requested for performing glycomics profiling of biological fluids. The instrument will be used for research related to human health in terms of gut health, cancer diagnosis, and infection.